Corok
Corok was a soldier in the Crocodile Tribe who befriended the corrupt officer Crexar. He stayed with Crexar after being exiled, and was the co-founder of Crexar's bounty hunter crew. He was Crexar's right-hand man, and the unofficial second-in-command of Crexar's crew, until his death 3 BR. Biography For most of his life, Corok served in the croc army. He was eventually persuaded by Crexar to help in going rogue and stealing a golden chi orb. Corok agreed, but at a cost. He helped in the attempted theft of the golden chi, got exiled, and remained fiercely loyal to Crexar. Capture and release After assembling a team of bounty hunters with Crexar, Corok was hired by Razar at 7 BR to round up any anti-Monarchy ravens. Rawlin found out about this, and set a trap for the bounty hunters. Crexar escaped, but Corok didn't. Corok was put in Talon Industries custody along with Worgon, Rhonux, and Rezin, until his release four years later. Hunt for the MMSC plans Corok was given back his weapons and speedor in order to join the crew in reclaiming the MMSC blueprints for Rawlin. While driving his speedor through The Great Desert, Corok bantered with Rhonux until spotting the theif, Razalac, trying to fly away with the plans. After Rezin fought Razalac in the sky, Corok was going to assist in taking the plans, only for Lyrix, Lycor, and a team of lion soldiers to show up. When Crexar started fighting the lions, Corok followed suit, until Lyrix slammed his royal fighter tank into Corok's speedor, and sent him flying. Corok got out of the sand, but was blasted back down by the chi laser cannon arm of Lycor's Mech-Tank, and knocked unconscious. Forest Battle After awakening, Corok and the other bounty hunters attacked the lions and Wings Row Monarchy ravens at the last WRM outpost, where Razalac had taken the plans. Corok battled ravens and lions, until being ordered to leave by Crexar, who'd temporarily obtained the plans. Soon after, Corok rode through The Great Forest on his speedor, blasting at Lycor's mech, which was locked in battle with Crexar's stolen Prototype Raven Mech. However, the explosion of Lycor's self-destructing mech scattered the bounty hunters throughout Chima. Battle in the Ruins After obtaining his weapons and speedor, Corok regrouped with the other bounty hunters, and travelled to the ruins of a bear town in the Great Desert, where Razalac, Rex, and other ravens were hiding. After the death of Rezin and the destruction of his speedor, Corok became enraged, and blasted a bridge connecting the tops of two buildings. The weak, ruined bridge collapsed, and Corok fished Rex out of the rubble. Razalac saved Rex from Corok, and Corok plugged chi, engaging the two ravens in battle. His battle with them was cut short after the explosion of Rhonux, when Crexar ordered the remaining bounty hunters to retreat from the town. Corok jumped onto rooftops as he left. Ambush Corok met up with Crexar at a Great Desert oasis near the ruined town. He was wondering where Worgon was, and still scheming to get the plans, when he and Crexar were suddenly ambushed by revenge-thirsty crocodile soldiers. Crexar and Corok were eventually able to defeat the team of six crocs, but not without Corok getting his eye hit by the handle of a chi handgun, and getting a black eye as a result. Now only able to see out of one eye, a disgruntled Corok joined Crexar in interrogating the leader of the team. The croc soldier revealed that he'd made a deal with Worgon, who, like King Crogall, wanted Crexar and Corok dead. Corok wanted to track down and kill Worgon, but Crexar disagreed, since they still needed Worgon's canine nose to track the WRM ravens to their secret HQ. Bridge Battle After seeing Worgon flying above the Great Desert with a Raven Glider, Corok threw his spiky mace at the glider's wing, and then blasted the glider. After it crashed, Corok pulled his mace out of the punctured wing. With his large croc blaster pointed at Worgon's back, Corok and Crexar forced Worgon to lead them to WRM HQ, despite Worgon's explanation that he'd already been on his way there. Corok and Crexar walked across the rope bridge above The Gorge of Eternal Depth, unaware that Worgon was planning to turn on them and throw them into the Gorge. When Lycor arrived on the northern half of the Great Desert with Lyrix, demanding the MMSC blueprints, Crexar attempted to reveal Lyrix's betrayal to Lycor, which confused Corok. Worgon used the opportunity to knock Corok down on the bridge and fight Crexar. As Lyrix and Lycor charged across the bridge, Corok fought them, but was trapped back-to-back in the middle of the bridge with Crexar. Corok was able to knock Lycor's silver valious sword out of his paw. Corok then blasted Lycor back to the northern end of the bridge, knocking him unconscious. Lyrix seized an opportunity to destroy the bridge and the bounty hunters, and blasted Corok, Worgon, and Crexar back with a chi-powered roar. Lyrix destroyed the bridge's northern foundation, causing the bridge to fall into the Gorge. Although Worgon and Lyrix made it to the northern half of the Great Desert, Corok and Crexar were forced to go back to the southern half. The Gorge of Eternal Depth was so wide that the enemies on the other side were out of blaster range, to Corok's annoyance. After Lyrix shot Worgon and pushed him into the Gorge, Crexar commented on Lyrix's recent criminal-like behavior ever since betraying the lions, to which Corok laughed. Lyrix flew away with the unconscious Lycor in a lion twinblade helicopter, leaving Crexar and Corok in the southern Great Desert, now without a way to find WRM HQ and the MMSC blueprints. Crexar later explained Lyrix's betrayal to Corok. Battle in WRM HQ The next day, Corok and Crexar were sent by Rawlin to snatch the MMSC plans from WRM HQ (which Rawlin had learned the location of thanks to Lyrix), while his forces attacked and destroyed the HQ. The two remaining bounty hunters infiltrated the HQ in The Iron Mountains during the turmoil of the battle. While the WRM and TI ravens fought, the crocs obtained the MMSC blueprints, only to be ambushed by Lyrix, who revealed that he was there not to get the plans himself, but to kill Crexar and Corok. They battled Lyrix, and continued fighting him inside the HQ as the huge tower came off the exploding mountaintop. While falling through the floors of the tower, Corok attempted to blast Lyrix from beneath, only for his blaster to be destroyed by Lyrix's maChi gun and laser crossbow (the latter being formerly Worgon's). Lyrix slammed into Corok and blasted the croc in his one good eye, blinding Corok. Lyrix propelled himself off of Corok with his legs, and Corok was sent spiraling into the burning wall of the HQ, exploding on impact. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Appearance: Like Crominus, but with brown scales, no crown, no cape, and bulkier gold armor. Weapons and gear: A spiky mace and the blaster Crug uses in the "Lennox' Lion attack" set. Personality: Loud, wild, sounds like someone in a biker gang. Appearances * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story Trivia * Corok was the fourth member of Crexar's crew to meet his demise, following Rezin and Rhonux, who died in the ruined bear town, and Worgon, who died in the Gorge of Eternal Depth. * Like Worgon before him, Corok was killed by Lyrix in order for Lyrix to preserve the secrecy of his betrayal of the lion tribe. * Corok is the tertiary antagonist for the first two-thirds of Retribution, following primary antagonist Crexar and secondary antagonist Worgon. Category:EU Characters Category:Criminals Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Crocodiles Category:Antagonists Category:All Articles